


An Impossible Choice

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: After having a really rough few days, you run away to the Avengers Tower. Can your friends figure out what's going on with you?





	An Impossible Choice

The cacophony of sounds from school buzzed in your ears as you tried to pay attention to your friends. You mushed up your crappy school lunch as Peyton droned on about her parents. 

“Ugh, my parents suck!” she whined.

“Why, ‘cause they won’t let you go to out on a school night?” Trey chuckled.

Peyton rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious. “Duh! It’s like they want to kill my social life. I wish they would just disappear or something.”

You couldn’t take it anymore. You shoved your chair back with a screech and stormed out of the cafeteria. No one tried to stop you as you walked right out of school. You had never skipped class before, but you had to get out of there before your head exploded. So, you did the only thing that seemed logical. You ran home, packed a bag, and left.

You trudged into the Avengers Tower with your duffel bag in hand. An invisible storm cloud had followed you since you left home, and its darkness threatened to release at any second.

You were the prodigy web intern for the Avengers. Tony had held a competition for a new web designer, and you had blown everyone else out of the water. Despite your young age, Tony saw your talent immediately. You had been working on Tony’s tasks plus your own high school curriculum for the past six months. Having unlimited access to the Avengers meant you got to know everyone on the team really well, and you considered them all your friends. And right now, you really needed some friends.

“Hey, Y/N!” You turned around and found Nat and Wanda walking towards you. They both stopped when they saw your duffel bag. Wanda stared at you intensely, and you blushed under her gaze.

“We were just about to join the boys for a movie night,” Nat said slowly. “Want to join us?”

“Um, maybe,” you replied. You cleared your throat. “Actually, I, uh, need a place to stay. Do...do you think Tony would, um, let me crash?”

Wanda’s eyes softened, and you had a feeling she could sense why you were here. Shit. “I don’t see why not,” she said softly.

You nodded and followed them to the movie room. Tony and Steve were fiddling with the DVD player and Sam was pouring out bags of popcorn into bowls. Bucky came in after you carrying a tray of drinks.

“Look who it is!” Steve exclaimed. He walked over and gave you a hug. “How are you doing, Y/N? You staying for movie night?”

You shrugged and looked down at the floor. “Um, Tony, can I stay here for the weekend?”

All movement stopped at your question. Bucky crossed his arms, and Sam quirked his eyebrows. Steve pulled away from the hug, but his arms still squeezed your shoulders. Tony stepped away from the DVD player as Nat and Wanda looked at you, concern etched on their faces.

“What’s going on, kiddo?” Tony asked.

“Nothing,” you replied.

Tony raised his eyebrows as he sauntered over to you. “Okay. So you want to stay here because nothing is going on.” He pursed his lips and nodded. “Seems reasonable.” 

You just shrugged again in response. 

Tony scoffed and shook his head. “No way. That whole teenage sulking thing isn’t going to work.”

“Tony!” Sam chided. “Back off. She can sleep in Barnes’ room.”

Bucky shoved Sam’s shoulder. “And where am I supposed to sleep?”

“The floor? The couch? In here? I don’t care, man.” Sam winked at you, and you smiled for the first time since your arrival.

Bucky took your bag and led you over to one of the big, plush couches. “You’re gonna love the movie, Y/N.” He continued to talk to you as Tony, Nat, Wanda, and Steve huddled together.

“You know what’s wrong,” Steve said to Wanda. It wasn’t an accusation; he was merely stating a fact.

Wanda nodded her head. “Care to share?” Tony asked.

“She’ll talk when she’s ready,” Nat interjected.

Steve nodded his agreement. “Let’s watch the movie. Maybe she’ll come around if she gets comfortable.”

“Fine,” Tony sighed.

He finished setting up the movie as you positioned yourself on the couch. You were extra cuddly tonight, and you scooted so you were sitting in Steve’s lap with your legs hung over Sam’s. Thankfully, they didn’t say anything and just let you be. Your phone buzzed in your bag, and you ignored it. When it buzzed again, you reached down and shut it off, completely ignoring the caller. Bucky glanced at Steve, who just shrugged.

You barely paid attention to the movie, and your mind wandered the whole time. Eventually, your head was laying against Steve’s chest and you pulled at some loose threads on his t-shirt. Your secret bubbled up from your stomach into your throat. You felt like it was suffocating you, and you just wanted relief.

“My parents are getting divorced,” you announced. Your jaw clenched and you let out a sigh. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as Tony paused the movie. Steve wrapped his arms around you in a hug, and you you buried your face in his shirt. No one said anything for a few moments, and your confession hung heavily in the air.

“Sorry, kid,” Bucky said. He reached across Steve and patted your shoulder.

“Is that why you want to stay over?” Sam asked, gently rubbing your leg. You nodded against Steve’s shirt.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Wanda prodded.

You nodded. “They want me to choose who I’m going to live with.” You swallowed thickly as a few tears escaped. “How am I supposed to choose?” You took a shaky breath as the tears flowed freely. “I-if I ch-choose my mom, the-then my d-d-dad will be mad, b-but…” You trailed off as you sobbed, finally letting it all out.

“If you choose your dad, your mom will be mad,” Nat finished.

Tony pushed himself off the couch and sat down in front of you. “Honey, I don’t think they can be mad at you if they’re asking you to choose.”

You gulped and wiped your nose on your sweatshirt sleeve. “I don-don’t want them t-to get div-divorced.”

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Sam said, tugging your pant leg. You crawled over Steve’s lap into Sam’s arms.

Now that his arms were free, Steve leaned down and grabbed your cell phone from your bag. He turned it on and saw numerous missed calls from both your mom and dad.

By now, you had calmed down enough that you had stopped crying. You sniffled and cuddled into Sam’s arms further.

“You have to go home,” Steve said suddenly. You sat up out of Sam’s lap and stared at Steve with your jaw open. “I’m serious, Y/N.”

“But Tony already said I could stay here!” you protested. You looked to Tony. “Right?”

“Absolut-” Steve’s glare cut Tony’s sentence short. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean, absolutely not. Sorry, Y/N.”

“Traitor,” you grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Wanda chided. “You hate the situation you have been put in. It’s not fair, but you can’t run away. Tony and Steve aren’t wrong.”

Your chin wobbled as Wanda’s words sunk in. You knew she was right, and your cheeks burned shamefully. “I’m sorry, Tony,” you whispered. “I don’t hate you.”

Tony gave you a sad smile and pulled you in for a hug. “I know, kiddo. Trust me, I could write a book on crappy parent moments.”

“What am I supposed to do?” you asked as you sat back on the couch.

“Have you told them how you feel? About choosing?” Nat asked. You shook your head. “Well, I think that’s a good first step.”

“They love you,” Bucky added. “They probably don’t even realize how what they’re asking is affecting you.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “You think?” Bucky nodded, and you knew what you had to do. “Do you think someone can drive me home?” you asked.

“Of course,” Steve said.

“You’re always welcome here,” Tony reassured you. “Even outside of work. If you ever need a break from home, you know where to find us. But...”

“But I have to go home,” you finished. “I know.”

“Thatta girl,” Tony cooed, pinching your cheek. You giggled and pushed him away. Steve helped you with your duffel bag as you said goodnight to the rest of the Avengers.

Your future was uncertain, and you would be lying if you said you weren’t scared. But your friends were right. Running away wasn’t the answer, and it was time to face your parents and tell them the truth.  


End file.
